Impatience
by AlonInu
Summary: ¿Cuál sería tu reacción al rencontrarte después de 3 años con la persona  más significativa de tu vida? Esa misma pregunta se hizo Touka Kirishima al ver entrar en su cafetería “:Re”, un joven investigador de cabello bicolor acompañado de 3 singulares muchachos. Pero con solo mirarlo ella queda completamente convencida de que se trataba de Ken Kaneki. Y a pesar de que este joven no


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sui Ishida, la historia es producto de mi mente y creatividad.

¿Cuál sería tu reacción al rencontrarte después de 3 años con la persona más significativa de tu vida? Esa misma pregunta se hizo Touka Kirishima al ver entrar en su cafetería ":Re", un joven investigador de cabello bicolor acompañado de 3 singulares muchachos. Pero con solo mirarlo ella queda completamente convencida de que se trataba de Ken Kaneki. Y a pesar de que este joven no la reconoce en lo más mínimo, su única reacción fue atenderlo servicialmente y darle una melancólica sonrisa.

Ya han pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar por esa puerta. Desde entonces él suele venir de 2 a 3 veces a la semana, principalmente por las tardes y sin compañía; en muy pocas ocasiones lo acompañan sus queridos "aprendices", o eso aparentan ser.

Touka le resultaba extraño el hecho de que la última semana, no lo vio pasar por la cafetería – ¿Se encontrará bien? – se pregunta con preocupación. Ella se encuentra lavando algunas tazas y platos, pues ya casi eran las 9 PM, la hora del cierre; solo espera a que unas chicas terminen su café y poder cerrar la cafetería. En cuanto terminaron salió a colocar el letrero de "Cerrado", pero en el momento en que abrió la puerta un sujeto entró, de modo que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

–¡Señor Sasaki! – dijo algo sorprendida. Ella ya sabía su "nombre" pues tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntárselo un día que vino solo.

– ¡Oh! Señorita Touka ¿Aún se encuentra abierto? – le contesta Haise apenado y rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Mmm¡ Estaba apunto de cerrar, pero puede pasar, aún es temprano – le dice amablemente. Honestamente ella tenía tantas ganas de verlo, y no le importaba mentirle un poco para satisfacer ese deseo. El pasa y cuelga su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta, se dirige a sentarse en un sofá, mientras ella cierra la puerta con llave para que ningún cliente entre.

Mientras se dirige a la cocina – ¿Un café negro sin azúcar? – ella le pregunta, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, Sasaki siempre pedía lo mismo.

– ¡Jaja! Me conoces tan bien.– le contestó avergonzado. Mientras espera, se percata que no hay nadie más en la cafetería. – ¿Hoy te encuentras sola? – le pregunto sin pensar.

– Si, Yomo se fue hacer algunos encargos. – le contestó, mientras se dirija a él con dos tazas de café – Aquí tiene Señor ¿le molesta si me siento con usted? – entregándole el café y sentándose a un costado de él.

– ¡Gra.. gracias!– Contestando bastante nervioso – ¡Jeje! No es necesario que me llames de usted, me haces sentir viejo ¡Jajaja¡ – le dice aún nervioso.

– bueno, ¿Qué tal el café Haise?– Touka le pregunta de forma amable y sonriente. Para ella le resulta bastante incómodo y extraño llamarlo por ese nombre, "Haise Sasaki", pues cada vez que lo hace siente una fuerte presión en el pecho, siente que jamás la recordara.

– Muy rico Touka, realmente es mi favorito, es por eso que me gusta venir aquí – le contesta. A Haise le agradó bastante que lo llamara por su nombre sin tanta formalidad, lo hace sentir más cercano a ella, y es lo que realmente quiere.

Touka comienza la conversación, pues no había tenido una oportunidad similar para platicar con Sasaki, siempre era interrumpida por algún cliente o Yomo. – ¿Realmente te gusta? Sabes me resultó extraño que no vinieras últimamente. – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos – ¡Si! Es bastante bueno, ¡Mm! Bueno no había podido venir, el trabajo me ha mantenido bastante ocupado. – le comenta mientras sostiene su barbilla con la mano.

– Mientes – pensó Touka. Y era cierto, él mentía, pues la verdadera razón por qué no iba a :Re es por qué no sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella. No es mentira que desde la primera vez que la vio le gustó y por esa razón procuraba venir a esta cafetería sin compañía, así poder verla aunque sea de lejos y si tenía suerte, cruzar algunas palabras; pero al parecer él comenzaba a sentir una especie de cariño por Touka.

– Me alegra que te guste – le sonríe y toma un sorbo de su café – bueno ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – le pregunto sin dudarlo. Touka ya sabía perfectamente que es una paloma, pero quería oírlo de su propia boca.

– Soy un investigador de la CCG – le contestó orgulloso. Touka sintió una pequeña pinchada en el corazón al escucharlo. – ¡Oh! Me imagino que es un empleo que te mantiene bastante ocupado, habiendo tantos Ghouls por ahí – lo dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo, aunque por dentro se sentía muy enojada. – ¿Cómo lo convirtieron en esto? Y ¿Con qué fin? – pensaba molesta.

– Si es un trabajo bastante pesado, pero realmente me siento feliz con lo que hago. – Haise le comentó, de manera que ella puede notar su felicidad. – Me alegro por ti Haise – le contestó de forma bastante melancólica. – Creo que ya es tarde, debería cerrar, no quiero que ningún Ghoul me venga a atacarme – le dijo de manera cortante, pues era obvio que se sentía bastante incómoda con lo que le comentó.

Haise se sintió sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud. – ¿ Acaso dije algo malo?, No puede ser, lo menos que quiero es alejarla, tengo que hacer algo. – el pensaba angustiado mientras Touka se levanta y toma ambas tazas vacías.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarla del brazo para evitar que se fuera, fue un movimiento tan rápido que provocó que ella tirará las tazas y terminará sentada sobre las piernas de él. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos sin moverse, mirándose a los ojos. – ¡Haise! – fue lo único que pudo articular Touka.

Sin pensarlo Sasaki la tomó de la nuca y la besó bruscamente. Ella se quedó atónita con los ojos completamente abiertos, no sabía cómo reaccionar; se separó de él rápidamente y no dijo nada, su rostro solo refleja una mierda completamente sorprendida.

Haise también se sorprendió de sí mismo, pues sus impulsos lo dominaron; ahora la tenía sentada sobre él con una cara atónita. Ya no sabía qué hacer. – Lo lamento Touka, no sé qué...– fue interrumpido por los labios de ella; ahora Touka lo está besando. Su mente estaba bastante confundida – ¿Acaso no se molestó? – fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Touka sabía que si lo dejaba hablar más, era posible que se arrepintiera de lo que él inició; ahora tenía claro que lo único que ella quería era tenerlo cerca aunque sea de esta manera, aunque solo sea un contacto carnal. De esta manera ella se engañaba así misma creyendo que el recordaría todo lo que vivieron hace 3 años, que recordaría el amor que siente por ella y todas esas veces que lo hicieron.

Touka comienza un beso tranquilo, pero su deseo de estar con él nuevamente, la provoca a hacerlo más intenso y voraz. Haise en su mente aún no creía la reacción de Touka, pues lo tenía confundió pero al mismo tiempo feliz, ya que se sentía correspondido; tanto tiempo llegó a imaginar tenerla de esta manera. Él la sostenía de la nuca y de la cintura para mantenerla cerca, Touka se encontraba sentada sobre él de lado mientras que sus manos las tenía posadas sobre sus hombros.

Ella se separó de él para poder inhalar un poco de aire y colocarse en una posición más cómoda, ambos se encuentran completamente agitados y acalorados. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo se quedan mirándose a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que están apunto de hacer. Touka se levanta un poco par poder sentarse con las piernas abiertas, colocando cada una a los costados de él y mirándose frente a frente, Haise sólo mira sus movimientos atentamente – ¿Mejor? – él pregunta en tono bajo – Si, mucho mejor – contesta de mismo modo. Ella tuvo que levantar un poco su larga falda para poder acomodarse en esta posición, quedando sus piernas a descubierto, lo abraza, mientras Haise aprovecha esto y comienza a acariciar sus piernas de manera descarada. – ¡Mmm! Quién lo diría ahora es todo un pervertido descarado – Touka pensó, mientras deja escapar pequeños suspiros en la oreja izquierda de el. – Y pensar que solía ser tan tímido cuando lo hacíamos. – continuaba pensando, dejando escapar una pequeña risita. – ¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunto Haise con voz ronca, dejando de acariciarla. – Nada, Nada, solo me haces un poco de cosquillas. – contestó Touka, ahora mirándolo a los ojos. – Mejor besame. – le dijo mirándolo seductoramente. – me parece bien. –

Haise la besa vorazmente, ella corresponde de la misma manera, provocando que se escapen uno que otro gemido entre besos por parte de ambos, Touka lo toma de la nuca acercandolo a ella, mientras que él con el brazo izquierdo la toma de la cintura, y con su mano derecha le acaricia las nalgas descaradamente.

En estos tres años Hasie solía salir de manera "Casual" con varias chicas, su trabajo era bastante estresante, y no le gustaba andar de fiesta en fiesta, prefería liberarse teniendo sexo. Claro siempre siendo un caballero y resguardando la integridad de las mujeres con las que salía, tanto que nadie sabía sobre estos encuentros. Pero ahora con Touka se sentía diferente él quería más que sexo, sentía una fuerte conexión con ella, como si la conociera desde hace tiempo.

Haise dirige su mano izquierda a uno de los pechos de ella, esto hace que ella suelte un ahogado gemido y arquee su espalda. Mientras el lo aprieta con fuerza, se siente satisfecho de ver la reacción que provoca en su acompañante. El deja el pecho de Touka para comenzar a desabrochar su blusa con algo de torpeza, pero logra su objetivo ahora se dirige al sostén de color negro que ella trae puesto. Pero ella lo detiene – el broche está enfrente. – le indica donde desabrochar. Él rápidamente libera los pechos de ella. Los aprecia por unos segundos observando que no son tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños, se quedó encantado con sus pequeños pezones rosados.

Se dirige a lamerlos, primero en medio de ellos, y después captura su pezón derecho con la boca, y mientras lo succiona, su mano izquierda aprieta su otro seno. Touka solo puede gemir del placer que le provoca las caricias de Sasaki, es como si él supiera realmente que hacer, También es claro que no es el mismo tímido de antes.

Ahora ella lo separa tomándolo de los hombros haciendo que se recargue en el respaldo del sofá. – ¡Mmm! Están bastante cómodo ahí. – dice Haise, arqueado una ceja y mirando los pechos de Touka. – Calma quiero hacer algo. – le contesta, haciendo que el se mantenga interesado en lo que ella hará.

Touka se dirige al cuello de él, lo lame desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, haciendo que Haise se estremezca. Da pequeños Besos en todo su cuello, mientras desabrocha su corbata, seguida de su camisa. Mientras va quitando los botones, va bajando con besos sobre su pecho, así consecutivamente hasta llegar a su abdomen, ahí se detiene. Mientras contempla su bien formado cuerpo – Sí que está en forma. – piensa Touka.

Haise gruñe por que ella se detuvo, pues realmente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. – ¿Ocurre algo Touka? – le pregunta un poco molesto. Ella lo mira, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – !ah! No, nada ¿Continuamos? – él asiente con la cabeza. Ahora Haise la sostiene de ambas nalgas apretándole hacia él, mientras devora sus labios ya hinchados de tanto besarse. Touka al estar tan cerca de él puede sentir como su gran erección le roza entre las piernas.

Ahora Kirishima rompe el beso, y acaricia con ambas manos el abdomen de él, y baja hasta sostener el cinturón de su pantalón. –¿Qu.. qué pretende hacer? – pensó Haise alarmado. En su rostro se podía ver un gran sonrojo, mientras Touka desabrochar el cinturón seguido del botón y cierre del pantalón, mete su pequeña mano para poder acariciar por encima de sus boxers su ya bien formada erección. – ¡Ahh Touka! – gimió él haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. – ¡Que duró está! – pensó ella perversamente. – ¿Está bien si acarició aquí? – le pregunta a Haise al oído con voz baja. – ¡ahh! Si – responde bastante agitado y extasiado.

Touka lo sigue masajeando pero él la detiene y le levanta más la falda. – Ahora es mi turno señorita. – Haise le dice de manera seductora y con voz ronca. Él comienza a acariciar la vulva de Touka por enésima de las bragas, pero se da cuenta que ya están algo húmedas; Touka solo da pequeños gemidos pues se está conteniendo. – No te contengas, quiero escuchar tus gemidos Touka. – le dice Haise con voz ronca. Ahora Sasaki hace a un lado las bragas de ella y hace pequeños círculos en su clítoris, provocando espasmos de placer en Touka. – ¡Ahh Haise¡ Ya no aguanto más. – Pide suplicante. – Espera debes estar más mojada – Haise le aclara, mientras el introduce su dedo índice en ella moviéndolo en su interior, después de unos minutos lo saca y se lo muestra. – Mira ya estás lo suficientemente lubricada. – le dice maliciosamente. – Ahora se una buena chica y pruebalo. – Hace que ella chupe su dedo mojado. – ¡Mmm¡ Se ve que está rico, yo también quiero probar. – la toma con ambas manos la cabeza y la besa para probar su sabor.

Se separan, se miran a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos se encuentran bastante agitados y excitados, Haise desvía la mirada y se dispone a sacar su erección de su ropa interior. Touka solo observa sus movimientos, y mira curiosa su miembro e intenta tocarlo. – Es… espera Touka. – la detiene. Él saca un preservativo de su cartera y se lo coloca. – ¿Acaso ya venía preparado? – Se preguntó bastante dudosa. – Ya quiero estar dentro de ti. – Le dice al oído. Ella se saca las bragas.

Ambos están ya desesperados, pues se necesitan el uno al otro. Hasie rosa su erección con la vulva de Touka. – ¿Puedo? – el le pregunta, ella solo asiente con la cabeza. De un solo movimiento entra de lleno en ella, los dos se estremecen ante tal acto. El la toma de las nalgas para poder moverla de arriba abajo haciendo que entre y salga en ella, Touka solo se sostiene de los hombros de él pues aún están sentados en el sillón. En la cafetería solo se puede escuchar, los movimientos de ambos, los gemidos de Touka y uno que otro de Haise. – ¡Ahhhh! Touka eres maravillosa, tus entrañas se sienten tan calientes y apretadas. – pensó en voz alta entre gemidos. Touka solo soltó una pequeña risita ante tal comentario, ella realmente está gozando el momento, ya lo necesitaba y más después de describir que él está vivo. Ella no salió con ningún otro hombre después de que Ken desapareciera, estaba aferrada a la idea de que él estaba vivo y volvería a ella.

– ¡Ahhh! Más adentro ¡Ahh! – pedía Touka, – ¡ohhh! Ya casi termino. – gemía Haise. Se comenzó a mover más rápido para entrar más profundo en ella. – ¡Te amo tanto ken! – artículo Touka sin pensarlo, pues estaba llegando al clímax; esto a Sasaki le cayó como balde de agua helada, ahora se encontraba intrigado. – ¿Ella está relacionada con Kaneki Ken?– solo pensó por un segundo ya que ella al llegar al orgasmo provocó que su interior apretara más a Haise; el continuo moviéndose hasta soltar un ahogado gemido entre dientes, anunciado que se estaba viniendo.

Al terminar ambos Touka se levanta toma sus bragas, se las coloca y abrocha su sostén y blusa, Haise se quita el preservativo lo envuelve en una servilleta, lo tira ala basura y acomoda sus ropas.

– Eto.. No sé qué decir Touka. – dijo bastante apenado. – Creo que debería irme ya es tarde. – finalizó levantándose para irse – Perdoname – se inclina frente a ella. Touka estaba callada, pero antes de que él se fuera lo detiene. – No tienes que disculparte, creo ambos tenemos responsabilidad por lo que acaba de ocurrir.– le dijo mientras lo toma de la mano. – Mira esta lloviendo, es mejor que te quedes mi departamento se encuentra arriba, aparte no me gustaría que te enfermaras. – le dijo sonriéndole. El se sentía bastante sorprendido con la reacción de ella, pues llegó a pensar que lo golpearía, aunque no sabía por qué tenía esa idea.

Touka lo llevó hasta su departamento y le dijo que se podía quedar en el sofá de la sala, ella se metió a si cuarto y ahí se quedó aún pensando en lo ocurrido con ella y más aún intrigado en por qué lo llamo "Ken". – ¿Acaso ella estaba enamorada de él? – pensó antes de quedarse dormido por el cansancio.


End file.
